


The Root & The Leave

by Fanficmaniatic



Series: The Overlord Court- Chronicles [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is Gay, Echo Zane is Mr.E, Echo is a little shit, Gay Male Character, Little Lloyd, Master Zane, Morro is too, Multi, Redeemed Morro, The OCs are the kids of the ninja, The Overlord Court, The future is kinda messed up, The ninja are in their 40s, Time Travel, Underage Cursing, Zane doesn’t know he is a robot, and other characters - Freeform, cursing, give this ship a chance, identity crisis, mentions of self harm, takes place before season 1, they are married just so you know, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/pseuds/Fanficmaniatic
Summary: In their first month as ninjas, the team certainly did not expect a group of Time Travelers to just jump out of nowhere. When the clock is ticking and the enemy is on its way, The Ninjas will have to help the Shinobi with as little information as possible in order to save their futures.The Time Twins appear again in the ninjas life’s, and they will do whatever it takes to get revenge, even if that means going back to the beginning. After all, isn’t it better to take the problem out from its roots?
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), onesided Cole/zane
Series: The Overlord Court- Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST!!
> 
> Since we actually don’t know how years are in Ninjago, and I needed a way to help the audience understand the time skips, Chapter 1 is year 0.  
> Meaning that every “X years in the future” “X years in the past” is using Chapter 1 as reference point. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

If you asked Cole how his day was, He would have honestly said “ _nice_ ”. The day had been quiet, they trained In the morning, he made some sketches in the afternoon, and now he was helping Zane with Dinner. Cole liked this, the monastery, being a ninja, it helped to keep his mind of... _Other things_. The others were cool, though Kai was a hot head, Jay drove him mad and Zane, well, Zane was weird, but the Earth Ninja was really found of him. So much that he helped him with dinner just to spend time with the Ice Master. 

As it had been stated, nothing big, but not extremely boring; just a nice day, or at least that could have been the answer until they heard that scream, followed by a loud, booming sound that made Cole drop what he was holding. 

“Jay!?” Zane asked alarmed, turning to Cole for confirmation. The earth master nodded. Yeah, that was definitely Jay, That scream? That High? Who else could it be? In seconds both Ninja where out of the kitchen, and with their weapons at hand they arrived at the front of the monastery. 

Once outside the wind hit their faces as if it was battling, what should have been night was shining golden from a point in the sky, said point had Jay’s and Wu’s eyes stuck to it. Their expressions horrified as they looked to the whirlwind that had made itself present, emitting a loud noise, and illuminating the young night. And though the colorful appearance of what was more likely a portal did not scared them, the figure falling out of it, or rather figures, did.

Cole stepped back without a second though, instinct kicking in, whereas Zane seemed to be fascinated by whatever was falling. The door of the monastery shooting behind them made no sound compared to the whirl scream that the thing was emitting. 

Kai looked puzzled having just arrived at the scene, and quickly turned to his sister. “Go back In!! This could be dangerous!!” He screamed, voice barely audible, and he and the others prepared themselves in case of a fight as the figures got closer to the ground. However, no one paid attention to the way she contorted her face.

“Can you heard that?” She said almost instantly. Kai looked at her bothered but noticed how her face showed concern. She meet her brothers gaze. “are those screams?” 

From there everything happened fast, way to fast. 

The portal suck on itself and with a loud explosion and a bright light it disappeared, as if it had never been there, the only proof of it being the ringing in their ears. With the noise now gone nothing could stop them from hearing; Screams. Whatever was falling was scared for their lives. Jay stopped “A- Are those people?” 

Now, without the light and them closer to the ground it was obvious. They could now easily see the group falling.

“What else would it be!?” Cole broke a little annoyed, but his answer came more for the sake of sarcasm than anything else. The only experience they had with portals had been with Garmadon and the underworld, and though fitting the evil lord again wouldn’t be bad, it wasn’t something he wanted right now.

“I DON'T KNOW! SKELETONS?....” Was Jay’s last response before a more aware Zane screamed “They will die from the fall if we don’t act!”

The ninja quickly searched their surroundings for a solution, finding none, but thankfully the group falling had already figured their fate, and 3 meters away from what could have been a skull crushing landing, the ninjas witnessed in wonder how one of them created an ice slide that had them... hitting the wall of the monastery instead.

Huh, Better than crashing on the floor if you ask them. 

“Ouch...” Was all that came from the pile of people lying on the floor.

A giant ice slide was now in the middle of the yard. The Ninja looked at eachother confused. Okey, they were alive... Fighting stance? Yeah, that would be wise. In a fighting stance, with their weapons aimed at the group they carefully walked closer. Their question was clear; Friend or Foe?

The group now lay over each other trying to recover from the hit, barely moving. That didn’t ease the Ninjas nerves. What was that thing that had been in the sky? Who were they? Did they had something to do with Garmadon? He had been defeated a month ago, was he back already?

“Ha! I got It!!” A purple skinned figure jumped from the pile, holding some type of blade over his head. Horns visibles through his hair, and maybe Jay was seeing double but did he have four arms?

Okey, no friend, foe then. 

Zane didn’t lose a second and trew one of his shurikens at him. It got dangerously close, and it would had hit him in his purple head if it wasn’t for the man dressed in white that jumped out of the pile and stopped it with his hands. No one moved for a moment, for that scene everyone but the tall man were members of the audience.

The group behind the tall man slowly stood up, they were six in total. Four of them appeared to be in their teens and wore ninja gi’s, the purple kid included. The adults in the group were other story, the man that stopped the shuriken and who looked like his polar opposite. Behind the group stood the 6th member, wearing black leather and a helmet that covered his face. From his stance to his dark colors, everything in him crashed with the man dressing in white now standing in front.

And don’t forget the weapons, the ‘visitors’ had plenty. Twin katanas, a scythe, knives… Kai counted two Guns on the Helmet guy. With a bittersweet thought, almost everyone became awfully aware that if the newcomers were there to fight, they would be at disadvantage. Zane was the exception in that line of thinking, his eyes glued to the mystery hand holding his shuriken, his brain unable to process something besides _him_ , there was something about it that make him uneasy, made his head hurt, that white hooded man, there was something about _that man_.

The mentioned looked at the direction of the ninja, and for a second his image seemed to flicker. On and off like a switch, as he suddenly lowered his arm. His gaze, though hidden, stopped at who was behind them. “Sensei Wu?” He said like he couldn’t believe it. There was something weird about that voice. It was familiar, they knew that voice, but it sounded sad and like it was being filtered by a machine.

Sensei Wu got closer, eyes immediately landing in what the purple kid held. That thing... It was a time blade. Dread ran through his veins upon his discovery, but he managed to keep his face firm and his mind off from wondering the why’s. keeping his mouth shut he stood in front, facing whom he suspected was their leader, and like his pupils behind him, he expected some answers. “Who are you? Why are you here?” 

The stranger slowly released the shuriken, and with his left hand he took of his hood. Wu could only stare. “I am afraid, Sensei, that explaining our situation would not be possible at the moment.” Zane said, or at least what looked like an older version of the young master of ice. His face showing pain.

The younger one stared in shock, but slowly got closer ignoring Cole’s attempt to keep him with the group. He couldn’t believe it. “You are me, but how?” Zane was not the biggest fan of quantum physics, leave that to Jay, but he knew some of it, and there he found the only explanation to what just happened. The group in from of him were time travelers, and his older version seemed to lead it. “Ha...” The older of the two let out a breathless laugh, and Zane realized that even though the man in front of him looked like he was in his mid-twenties, he was much, much older. He didn’t know why, maybe it was his sensei robes, or that sad tired expression in his face... but he was old, even older than Sensei Wu. And that made him stand back, because he feel like he couldn’t handle that. 

“I recognize that you must have questions... agh...” Master Zane began, when he fell to his knees, holding his left side with pain. “But I am afraid that I..I-...” He closed his eyes and mouth shut, as an attempt to control himself, he was trembling. Both Wu and Zane approached trying to help, but a girl wearing a grey and red gi got there first. Something weird happened next, as the girl touched some place in the Master chest and he seemed... To just fall asleep. She looked at the Ninja, and with a worried expression turned to to her companions.

One of them got closer and stood besides where his teammate held their leader. “As my Master said, we are aware that you may have questions. But our mission has already been compromised.” He stood tall, wearing a grey gi, his voice new with authority. 

“What mission? Who are you!?” Jay inquired, unable to keep himself shut any longer. “Why does that man look like zane!? Is him his dad!? Is him-!” 

“Jay!” Was Cole and Nya’s futile attempt at stopping him.

“ For the love of the First Spinjitzu Master!! ARE YOU TIME TRAVELERS!?” The red headed seamed to jump of emotion, he had so many questions! The guy let out a chuckle, and that made Jay stop. “Wait... you are time travelers... Right?”

“Yes…” And in an action that would contradict his future words he took of his hood revealing golden blond hair and blue eyes. “You were actually not supposed to see us, but I guess there’s not much to do now.” He explained while letting out a breath. “You can call me ‘Tame, and I am in charge of the Shinobi, our team, when our Master is out,” The ninjas eyes widened with the confirmation. Jay couldn’t help but grin. “ I swear on my mother’s name that we do not represent any harm to you, we are your future partners and friends. Our mission is to try to fix the timeline, and for it to be done smoothly you’ll have to allow my Master and friend some privacy.”

“I’ll need Echo’s help, too” She spoke quietly from were she was holding Zane. ‘Tame didn’t seem to like the idea but still called the mentioned to get closer. Echo, or “the Helmet guy” as Kai had earlier called him in his head, had previously been standing behind the group, so just know did the Ninja realize that this guy was wearing hand cuffs. It was concerning how everything about him seemed opposite to the rest of the group, from his red and black helmet, to his careless walk. Something about him wasn’t right. 

“We will provide a room for you.” Assured Wu, ninja nodded in agreement though none of them were completely sure if this people were to be trusted.

“What!? Sensei Wu, Are you sure?” Kai was the only one who wouldn’t buy it. Yeah, Zane found his doppelgänger, Jay was awestruck, and Cole and Nya weren’t really the type to go against orders, but he was, and this was too weird to just let it slide. “They had that Echo guy in cuffs, I wonder why!!” He angrily stared not convinced by his Sensei’s choice. “And that other guy has horns!! And 4 arms, are we just going to let them in!? Excuse me if I don’t trust them.” Though the others weren’t that far from that line of thinking, they didn’t show their agreement. The guy with horns lowered his gaze, ashamed as he held the time blade closer. ‘Tame seemed to want to protests but Sensei Wu spoke first. 

“We will not judge our visitors, and you will not ask them anything that could put their mission at risk. The timeline is very fragile and I cannot phantom what they have already been up against.” Firmly he spoke to his students. “Let us not be another rock in their way, and keep in mind they could be your future allies.” 

No one spoke after that, the Shinobi carried their leader inside, and were given a room to themselves. Something was sure, Cole said to himself, it was a weird day.

  
  
  


  * **23 years in the future•**



Krux and Acronix started at the machine in anger. Just 17 years in the future, was that as far as they jumped? Borg probably made the machine a trash like that, because now they couldn’t just jump again, no. The stupid machine had to ‘recharge’. Yeah, Krux wouldn’t buy that, but his younger twin, though bothered wasn’t as annoyed by the situation. Who would blame him? He wasn’t the one who waited for 40 years. 40 stupid years of acting like a goodie two shoes who wouldn’t hurt a fly just for those ninja to ruin it all. Well at least they had a taste of revenge, after the reverse blade hit Wu he fell through the time vortex. They wouldn’t find their Sensei anytime soon. That and just that made Krux smile. Those bastards would pay.

“The Ninjas aren’t anywhere nearby, maybe they got tired of waiting.” Joked Acronix after he checked the surroundings. “Do you think I can connect to internet through this thing? Or would it be obsolete by now?” He got his phone and shoved it in his brothers face. If they would be waiting he may as well be entertained.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Said Krux annoyed as he tried to think of ways to finally end the ninja in case the machine was still out by the time they found them. They were supposed to jump so far in the future those ninja wouldn’t be a problem, but they jumped 17 years. The ninjas would be hitting their 40s now. Not exactly their prime, but to early to be out of commission yet. If they were to find the twins... Krux would made them pay, he would make them wish they were never born to begin with-

“Hey! It works!” Krux looked bothered at his brother who was immersed in the screen in front of his face. He wouldn’t take it anymore. Annoyed,he walked to him and snatched the phone out of Acronix hands. “Hey!”

“It’s enough!! We are stuck in this time that is more likely worst than the one we were before. Would you please just concentrate!?” Krux raised his hand in order to throw the phone away, but Acronix quickly approached to stop him. “Wait!! You have to see what I found!” 

The older looked at his twin puzzled, and Acronix took the phone again. “I’m not stupid, the internet can be beneficial if you want to know what you’ve missed in the last 17 years.” He clicked something in his phone and showed it to Krux.” I was reading through some headlines when this one catched my eye, it seems like luck is on our side.”

Krux held the phone in his hand, a news website was open and reading to it, he couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his face. “The 10th anniversary of the Ninjas death.” He read aloud, Acronix had matched his grin. “Is been 10 years since the tragic lost of our heroes,” Krux had to laugh. He couldn’t believe it! It even had pictures!! That horrendous monastery had its walls covered in blood, it was completely destroyed. Beautiful! He promised to himself out of joy that their altars will be the first thing they’ll destroy.

Krux looked at his brother, smile growing. “Someone else did the dirty work for us, sad but appreciated.” And with that they started planning, because now nothing would be able to stop them.

little did they know someone looking from the shadows was more than willing to lend a hand.


	2. Red Like Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chinobi are trying to understand the situation, Echo is not helping.

The Chinobi closed the door behind them once they were in the room. There was tension in the air, and after setting Zane comfortably in the bed, slowly that tension got releasd.

“What. The hell. Just. Happened.” The purple skinned kid said with eyes wide open, rewatching in his head every moment that lead to the team falling trough the time vortex. He unconsciously held the time blade tighter.

‘Tame scrossed his arms, and with a frown looked at the group. “Oh, I know what happened, I know exactly what happened.” His voice was angry, but now his gaze was focused in just one member of the team. “Kasai happend.” 

“Excuse me?” She had been quiet since they fell through the portal, which in itself was weird, but as tired as she was she wouldn’t let ‘Tame talk her down.

“The plan. 10 years of training went to the trash because you couldn’t wait!!” He wispered with fury, not wanting the Ninja to hear them in case they were prying around. 

“I got captured, do you realize that?” Kasai excused herself, even though she wasn’t so happy to admit her previous defeat in battle. 

“And guess what would have happened if you had just follow the procedure? Nothing, we wouldn’t be here risking our lives, FSM knows where our parents are! And we don’t even know if going back to our time is safe!” ‘Tame’s voice was higher this time, he was mad and she was responsible for all of it. 

Kasai crossed her arms “You are talking like the Court was behind this, is just a pair of stupid villains our parents fought in the past.” She looked around for an ally, but everyone was either working on Zane or looking angry at her. “Please, Dylan. You have to be on my side.” 

Dylan just sighed and threw himslef in an empty bed. “I’m tired.” Was all he said, and with that his purple skin and black hair turned light brown, and the horns, as well as the extra pair of arms disappeared. The only thing that remained the same were his eyes, a bright shade of purple that the young Oni never learned how to change. The day had been to long, and he didn’t want a part in the discussion. 

‘Tame looked as Dylan changed to his human form. He was aware that his friend was probably still in shock and tired, not just from the fight, but due to holding his oni form for so long. “You know we have reasons to be mad, don’t act like this is not a threat just because is not the Court.” 

“You have to be kidding me.” Kasai whispered and turned to her twin, who was her last line of defence, unless Echo felt friendly today. “Anbā, can you help me?” The mentioned didn’t even turn to look at her sister, Anbā just kept working on Zane alongside a bad-tempered Echo. “Anbā.” Kasai called again. 

Again, she didn’t look at her sister. As their medic, Anbā knew better than to drift her attention from her subject, she especially wouldn’t do it when it was their Master at sake. She catched something with her forceps, and with a worried expression turned to the rest of the team. “Are you guys certain the Court wasn’t behind the attack? “

The room seemed to get colder as Anbā held the object up. A scarlet diamon shaped acid bullet. It had hit Zane earlier, and the acid on it had melted some of his circuits, nothing that Anbā couldn’t fix with her tools. But that wasn’t the problem, the owner of the bullet was the concern here.

“ Is that...?” ‘Tame couldn’t finish his sentence, the fear was clear in his face. 

“ ...Ichigo’s bullet.” Dylan’s voice shaked as he said it, as if it were about a curse and not a bullet that they were talking about. But with what woman, was there really a difference? Kasai looked away in shame, action that was just noticed by Echo, who raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

The Oni took a deep breath as an attempt to calm his fear, but he could already feel himself shaking. The mere presence of that bullet in the room meant that 10 years of hiding and training meant nothing. It mean that even if they defeated the Hands of Time, the Koru kagen would find them. It mean that the court was already behind them. 

From were he was kneeling, besides Zane, Echo couldn’t help but smirk. 

“See?” Anbā said, looking at her twin. “This is the kind of things why you dont go alone on missions!” there was anger in her voice, but fear was the real emotion behind them. 

“It was not a mission! I failed a protocol, I get it!!” Kasai screamed angry. “Don’t make this thing bigger than it is.”

Anbā looked at her twin in disbelief. The twins could have looked like a mirror, red hair, brown skin, but Kasai’s hair was shorter and spiked, Anbā’s hair on the other side, fell over her shoulders. That, plus the gi’s and the scars on their faces made the once Identical Twins stand apart from the other. Anbā let out a frustrated groan as she sat back down besides Zane.

The damage made by the acid wasn’t that big, she would just have to redirect some cables. Anbā let out a tired sign once she noticed. “And just for the record; this acid acts fast, and judging by the damage, the wound is recent, and I mean 20 minutes top type of recent.” 

‘Tame frowned. “We landed in this time 30 minutes ago, there’s no way...” The older of the group shared a look with the oni, both friends had the same lost look on their faces. “Ichigo is here with us.” 

They had to get Zane working back again, there was no way they were getting out of this alive without their Master. “Echo, Please scan Zane. Check that all his vitals are in the right place.” Anbā said with a shaky boice after she was finish.

“Call me Echo again and I’ll cut your tongue.” He complained, but regardless of it, he did what he was told and gave the girl an affirmative answer. “Working.” The team let out a breath, at least that was solved. They just had to wait for their master to wake up.

There was a nock ln their door, and the Chinobi all jumped as if it was a threat. Dylan quick changed back from human to Oni as he sat up. ‘Tame spoke as he opened the door. “Yes?”

“My apologies if I startled you.” It was Zane, the young one. Boy, was it weird to see their parents like that. “The dinner is ready and Sensei Wu insists we should not start without you.” Always the proper one, Zane directed his eyes to ‘Tame, though the team could tell he was fighting for seeing his doppelgänger. Though by just seeing, the white ninja wouldn’t find anything, Master Zane looked like he was having a pleasant dream, not being rebooted. “ Would you be our guests?” 

‘Tame looked at the Chinobi for confirmation. Dylan seemed dead tired but the oni’s eyes lighted up at the mention of food, the twins didn’t seem to oppose the idea either... ‘Tame didn’t really bother to check on Echo, or Mr.E, whatever. “We’ll be there, you go ahead.” Said the blond to Zane and he left the room, then he faced the group one last time “Guys, from now on we will just used code names, and no mention of any type of elemental powers besides the 4 elements of creation... Understood?” ‘Tame said the last part with a bit hesitation, this leading thing was easier when they were just training in their backyard. His team mates nodded. ‘Tame looked at his master again, “Anbā… Do you think Master Zane can still use his scan to detect time energy?”

Anbā seemed to ponder it,”I’m not sure. What was melted was not vital, but just uncle Zane can tell us how much damage was actually done.” She then sended a look at Mr.E “Unless, you know… Someone helped.”

Mr.E smiled from under his helmet, “He is alive, that much I can tell you.” The android almost laughed at their faces.

“Forget it guys, Echo is not helping.” Said Dylan with a tired sign. If they were going to be with the ninja that meant he had to keep his Oni form for at least another hour. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. “Let’s go eat, he is a lost case.”

“Strange, don’t you think?” Commented Mr. E as the Shinobi started to leave. “One would think an Oni would have more compassion for villains… Not to mention your father used to be one…And a pretty bad one...” Said the android offhandedly, making the 15 year old stop. 

‘Tame seemed to react faster to the words, as the blond went to the nindroid and cuffed him again. From the door Dylan looked at Mr. E with a tired expression, “I get it you want to get on my nerves, but get my dads of your mouth, is starting to look obsessive.” The oni then sended him a false smile, and once ‘Tame left the room Echo was alone.

Mr. E looked with a smirk at Zanes unconscious body. How easy would it be to just erase the copy, but Ichigo’s bullet meant that something greater than himself was behind them, and who was he to deny his brother of his destiny? He wasn’t that cruel. Once the Overlord Court found them no ninja would be left standing, this time the Koru Kagen would finish their mission. Mr.E let out a laugh, he couldn’t wait to see Ichigo again.

**23 Years In the Future.**

The shadow kept on watching over the newcomers... Elemental Masters, The Time Twins. They could be useful for the court even if he said so himself. The Koru Kagen decided to just watch for now and recruit later.

Ha, Ichigo would be pleased to hear the news.   
  


The Hands of time would soon become part of The Overlord Court. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Ichigo? What did she do and why is she so important? You’ll know soon.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: The time Twins are setting uo their plan, but little do they know the future is not as clear as they thought. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone that is reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Check my art on instagram to see art for this fic. I’m Karday_c on instagram.
> 
> btw is 1 am and i’m tired.  
> bye!! till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t catch on that, Krux and Accronix just landed from that time at the end of S7 when they got lost in the time stream. They are 17 years post s7 and 23 years Post the pilot.
> 
> Who are the Chinobi? What happened to the OG ninja? We’ll figure it out.  
> (You can check out my insta for some fanart @karday_c)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked!!


End file.
